


Dreamcatcher

by THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP/pseuds/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP
Summary: Julian初来洛杉矶家里就来了位不速之客,随着不速之客身份的揭晓，尘封的记忆涌上了Julian的心头……





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> *一个由穆赫兰道引发的尤杨脑洞  
> *很OOC  
> *语言混乱文笔糟糕  
> *请喜欢尤里安老师和杨老师的各位高抬贵手

01

“你为什么来洛杉矶？”

飞机上坐在我身旁的一对老夫妇，事实上他们算是那种精力旺盛的老年人，一路上像两只麻雀一样叽叽喳喳地说个不停——平时这可能会使我感到焦躁，但今天即将在这座天使城落脚的兴奋感和对未来的憧憬刺激着我肾上腺素的分泌，而我乐于跟他们分享自己的喜悦。

“我想去好莱坞。”

“投身演艺事业？听起来真不错，你真是个一表人才的小伙子，要是我的孙子也能这么帅就好了。”老妇人热情的拥抱着我，“祝你成功。”她脸上洋溢着慈爱的笑容，使我确定她是真心实意的在祝福着我。我和夫妻俩在机场出口道别，目送夫妻俩的出租车远行，我确信这是一次好的开始。

“您好，我去海文赫斯特大道1612号。”我对出租车司机说道。

02

到达目的地时我着实吓了一跳，这座房子比我想象中还要好上一百万倍，这是一座复合式的庭院，绿意盎然鸟语花香。其实我只有在幼时与姑妈亲近，在我印象中她是一个美丽而独立的女性，后来由于姑妈成为演艺事业大有起色，定居洛杉矶，我与姑妈的联系也就减少了。这次请她帮忙为我留意一下住宿问题其实我着实觉得不好意思。

我按响门铃，一会儿一位身穿红色针织长裙的女士打开门，“我猜你一定就是Willie了，快进来吧。”她微笑道。原来她是这里的房东太太，和我姑妈私交甚好，上个月有租客刚刚搬走，正好空出一间房可让我暂住。要知道一我手头仅有的家当能租到一间像样的房子都是天方夜谭，而现在我因姑妈的缘故用很少的钱就解决了住宿的大难题。

我心存感激又觉无以回报，为难之际她似乎看出我的窘迫，温柔地安慰我叫我不要放在心上，她与姑妈是多年好友，相互帮衬都是分内之事，加之房子空着也是空着，不如邀一个年轻人来住更添人气儿。如果我能在闲暇之时帮她打扫一下院落，那就再好不过了。我连忙答应，从心底感谢我的姑妈和这位的房东，同时更加确定自己的逐梦好莱坞的选择是正确的。

03

一个简单的介绍过后，我被引到自己的房间门口。长时间的旅程确实让我吃不消，不过之前我的喜悦感加持，仿佛忘记了疲劳。而现在我即将到家，只想洗个澡好好睡上一觉。

我快速地收拾好行李，拿出浴巾和睡衣准备在浴室里泡上一泡。打开浴室的一瞬间目光却正对上一个未着寸缕的男人。

“哦，不好意思，我实在是……我没料到里边有人……房东没告诉我这里还有其他人。”我快速退出来，把门重新带上，希望我的冒失没有吓到他。

一阵沉默。

“你还好吗？”我听到浴室还有簌簌水声，干脆坐到床边等，心中却有些犹疑，“您好，我叫Willie，是新搬来的住户，请问您是——”

水声戛然而止。门内传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，应该是在换衣服。大约一两分钟后他出来了，“你好。”他的头发还淌着水，低低的垂着脑袋，似乎是不想让我看到他的脸，声音也有气无力。他浑身上下只披着一件白色长衫，可衣服上却沾满了灰尘与血迹。他试图走动，却很难保持平衡，我这时才发现他的右侧大腿隐隐渗出血。血和未干的水混合，顺着腿部线条流下，很快打湿了木质的地板。

我吓坏了。

难不成是什么黑帮火拼吗？或者是被警察追捕的逃犯？除此之外我真的很难想像一个不明身份又身负重伤的男人出现在别人家的理由。

但他现时行动力大幅受损，一副半死不活的样子应该对我构不成威胁，另外我突然又担心如果我对他弃之不顾他会不会死在这里——虽然我自己对死过人的房间并不忌讳，可作为一间要出租出去的房子死过人显然不是什么好事情，我不想给姑妈和房东太太再添麻烦了。

他向前走了两步，手一离开把手就要我的方向跌落，我也顾不得他衣服上的污渍，顺势让他落在我的怀里。

嗯？没有想象的那么重？我感觉他的身体微微颤抖，无端端让我想起一只痛失了母亲的雏鸟，我在心底对他说了句抱歉，为我刚刚对他身份的无理揣测，即使他仍旧是可疑人士。

我试图用更轻柔的语调询问他：“你叫什么名字？”

他抬头望着我，我第一次看清他的脸——五官柔和而且还有一双黑眸，看起来更像是一副亚裔面孔。可最大的问题不在于此，我眼睁睁看着他的表情从惊恐转变为困惑：“名字？我不记得我的名字——”我看得出他紧皱眉头，似乎这样就可以从脑海深处挤出一个名字，显而易见他失败了。

我不愿再为难他，“想不起来就算了，你受伤了，先坐到椅子上来吧，我帮你看看。”他很老实地坐下了，我开始检查他的伤口，实话说我也不是很擅长医术，万幸他身上几乎全是些擦伤，腿虽然在流血却没有伤到大动脉，看来不会马上死掉。我为他简单处理了一下伤口，把腿部包扎起来。然后又在行李箱里为他找了身合身的衣服换上。我甚至找到了抽屉里的一把吹风机，“你记得自己怎么受伤的么？”我一边帮他吹干头发一边问。

“我……好像出了车祸。有人要杀了我，我要去某个地方，司机却载我去了一个偏僻的山路上……他用枪指着我……他要杀了我。后来有车撞了过来，我从车里爬出来，沿着山路走了很久，这是我看到的第一户人家，所以进来了。”

看来逻辑和语言表达能力还在，不记得名字可能是车祸造成的暂时性失忆，“要我帮你报警吗？或者帮你叫救护车？”

“别、不要，不用了。”他局促不安。

我能理解他的不安定感，同时我觉得自己仿佛在照顾什么流浪小动物，这是我小时候经常做的事。“那你在床上休息一下如何？我去帮你泡杯热茶，可以吗？”虽然是疑问语气，但事实上我已经帮他盖上了毛毯。

04

“你还记得别的事儿么？什么都行。”

“我不知道。我什么都记不起来了。”

我注意到他思考时眉毛似蹙非蹙，带着说不出的忧郁，虽然形容一个男人可爱好像听起来挺恶心的，但这个词确实立马从我脑子跳出来。

“Mul……Mulholland？”他努力回忆着，但可惜意义不明。

当晚我们收听广播，穆赫兰道发生了一起严重的交通事故，飙车族与一辆在弯道停下的车相撞，事故无人生还。

无人生还？明明坐在我旁边的就是幸存者。

我们商量过决定暂时先瞒着房东太太，毕竟谁知道还会不会有人在追杀他，我与他素昧平生，他来的那晚又下过大雨，警察也没侦测出事故中还有存在着一个隐形人。应该不会有人追到这里。

这几天我忙着试镜，早出晚归。通常我出门时他还没起，我煮燕麦的时候会连上他的份一起，另外帮他做几个三明治放在冰箱里，方便他饿的时候吃。除了腿脚还不太利索，他的身体上伤都好的差不多了，可惜他还是想不起来自己的名字。

新发现是打扫房间时从床底翻出一个包，是他车祸那晚随身携带来的。我们想从包里找到证明他身份的东西，可惜他的包里不论信用卡还是驾照之类的统统不存在。

这天我回家时他又坐在窗边发呆，突然电话零零零得响了起来，我感到一阵电流击中了我的心，我惶惶不安：“这好像是我搬家来接到的第一个电话，话说回来，我家有座机吗？我怎么一点儿印象也没有。”

我迟疑之间他已经拿起了听筒，不知怎的我下意识想对他吼道：“不要接！”可话还没有说出口，他的耳朵已经凑近听筒，他背对着我，背影看起来有些落寞，我一个箭步冲上去按了免提。电话那头传来一个没有任何情感的电子播报音：“Julian Minci，Julian Minci，Julian Minci……”这时他转过头来凝望着我，我看见他的泪水渐渐充盈着他的眼眶，然后悄无声息地滑落。一瞬间我从他的湿润的眼睛里看到星海。

“我想起来了，Julian，我脑海里一直回荡着Julian，这一定就是我的名字。”

05

虽然这是通奇怪的来电，但我们都没有深究其来源。毕竟他也是阴差阳错才来到我家的不是吗？现在被我照顾的还不是挺好的。

抑或我根本不敢深究？

于是我决定从名字入手。

我们翻遍了这个城市的电话登记薄，终于在第1153页找到了“Julian Minci”这个名字。

“地址是——菲戈罗大街800号公寓62室。”我兴冲冲地指给他看，“我们可以去看看，这说不定就是你家了！”像是小孩子玩的某个解谜游戏，现在我抓住了至关重要的证据。

但他只呆呆地愣在那里。

他把手指插入自己那头柔软的卷发不住地揉搓：“我感到恐惧……我不敢、我不想回去。”

“Julian，人总要面对自己的过去，不是吗？”我牵起他的手，俯下身来真诚地注视着他，像一个父亲安抚他跌倒的孩子。

我的话好像起了效果。他犹豫了几秒，决定听从我的建议。

门铃声骤然响起。

我把Julian安置到浴室里，示意他不要出声。我返身回去开了门。

打开门的瞬间，一个身穿丧服女人冲进我的房间，她扭曲的脸上流露着惊恐与愤怒，她歇斯底里地叫喊着：“Julian，下地狱去吧！下地狱去吧！神会审判你！”她过于吵闹了，我确定Julian已经听到了她恶毒的咒骂，这令我不安甚至开始头痛。我推搡着试图将她驱逐，天啊我保证我以前从未对任何女性采取如此暴力的行为，可眼前的这位力气大的像一头暴躁的公牛，在我的领地里横冲直撞，对我又抓又咬，毫不客气，我总算能理解女人的恐怖之处了。

房东太太寻声赶来，“Louis, 你在做什么？”她大声喝止。这个叫做Louis的女人停下动作，机械地回头望着房东，露出一个怪异的、阴冷的笑容：“我找到了，Julian就在这里。”

冷汗从我的背部滑落。

06

“好了，吃药的时间到了。我送你回你自己的房间好吗？Louis？”房东太太伸出手。女人没有挣扎，顺从地出去了。不一会儿，房东太太折返回来，“真抱歉，没有吓到你吧Willie？”我摇摇头，心里却担心起听到这一切的Julian。“Louis这里有些问题，”她指了指自己的脑袋，“自杀留下的后遗症。”语气中饱含着惋惜。

“我没事儿。一切都很好……请问她说的Julian是——”

“她的前男友，一个金发的雅利安浪荡子，骗钱骗色的无耻混蛋。”

这显然不是我救助的那只流浪猫，我心里暗自舒了口气。

房东走后我回到浴室，却看到Julian背对着门，侧身蜷缩在冰冷的大理石地板上。

“喂——Julian，Julian!”我跪下来把他的头放在自己的膝盖上，伸手探了他的鼻息，他的呼吸平稳，于是我使劲摇晃他的身体。

“嗯？”

他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。这人该不会只是睡着了吧？在这种情况下？出了车祸腿部受伤连走带爬3公里来到这个家的人和现在躺在这里的到底是不是同一个人啊？看来他真是丝毫没有危机意识，我衷心祈祷他有一天不会因此丧命。不过他似乎没听到我们的争吵，这已然是万幸。

那时我还没有意识到，从他进到浴室到那个神经质的女人开始骂街不过短短数秒，没有哪个正常人会在这么短的时间内睡着。

“我好困呐，可以再让我睡十分钟吗？就十分钟。”他喃喃道，眼睛甚至还没有睁开。

不可以！没有人会躺在地板上睡觉，更没有人要听一个男人撒娇。

“起床了，我们还要去你家看看，还记得吗？”我执意扶他起来。

07

我们趁着房东和住户不注意溜出来，循着地址找去，这是一个老旧、破败的公寓，走廊里大面积的墙皮已经脱落，渗水的天花板长出油绿的青苔。

“请问Julian Minci是不是住在这里？”开门的是一个肥胖的中年男子，邋里遢拉，可能已经一个月没洗过澡了。他隔着铁质的伸缩防盗门向我们喊话，“不知道，不认识！快滚！”说着就要关门。

“等等，等等！您真的毫无印象吗？”这可是我们唯一的线索了，不可能这么轻易放弃。我慌乱地从钱包里掏出一大把现金，“请您务必仔细回忆。”不知道有没有用，但总不会有人跟钱过不去。他的语气明显缓和了一些，伸出手来够钱。

我稍稍向后退了几步，“您得先说点什么。”上钩了，我强硬起来，“主要看您能为我们提供多大的协助了。”“我知道他，他家住61号，他和他祖母租房住在这里，不过前几年他祖母死了……”他不作声了。我给了他5美金，“继续。”他接过钱，“本来以为他要流落街头了，可是却听说他被一户有钱人家收养了。他可真是走了狗屎运，怎么就没人来收养我？”

您不要再做白日梦了好吗？连一旁的Julian都要笑出声来。“您认识他吗？”我指着Julian。他眯起眼睛，上上下下打量了一番：

“不认识。”

这使我感到意外，难道他不是Julian吗？我心想。

“再跟你们讲，他祖母对他很不好，从不让他出门，还对他又打又骂。”他谄媚地笑着，试图再从我手里得到一点钱。

“也就是说你从没见过Julian Minci这个人，只是知道这个名字？”

“没错。”

我又给了他5美金，“你知道他现在在哪么？”。

他眼神闪躲，犹豫了一会儿，转身回房从一堆堆垃圾底下翻找着什么。可能过去了2分钟？或者5分钟？或者更长时间？我的头又开始隐隐作痛，怎么回事？或许忙完这段时间我真的要去检查下。终于他重新回到防盗门前，手里拿着一个破旧的糖果盒子。“一手交钱，一手交货。”他几乎是把钱抢了过去，把盒子扔了出来。盒子轱辘轱辘地滚远了，Julian马上去追。可男人却突然伸出手大力地攥着我，他简直像换了个人似的，恶狠狠地对我说：“是你自找的！是你自找的！别打开盒子，你会后悔的。”

仿佛一种诅咒，又仿佛一种预言。他的身体开始破碎，破碎，再破碎，最后化为一堆粉末，风拂过，什么也没有了。

“Willie，我捡到盒子了！”Julian像个得到新玩具的孩子一样兴奋地大叫。我觉得他简直不像他了。

……

“Willie？”

“我没事儿，我们回去吧。”我微笑着。

转头看向房门，门已经合上了，就像一切都没有发生过。

08

回家的路上Julian一路上讲个不停，他打开了盒子，我没有阻止，我不知道怎么阻止。他告诉我他是如何感激我，从来没有人这样关心他，呵护他，给他一个温暖的家。

家？你只是失忆了。说不定以前过的更好呢。盒子的是一张字条，一个地址：银桥街412号——知名的富人区。我现在心里真的乱糟糟的，我不知道自己是怎么了。

“Willie?你不高兴吗？我也许要找到家了，以后不会再麻烦你了。”

“能不能继续麻烦我呢？”

“嗯？”

“我喜欢你，不想让你回家，我们不能在一起吗？”滚烫的泪水不自觉地流进我的嘴巴里，源源不断，无穷无尽。我才知道泪水是这么廉价又苦涩的东西。

他拥抱着我，轻轻拍打着我的背，“我不回去了，我们永远在一起，生生世世，没有人会将我们分离。”

落日街上车水马龙，而我们两个男人拥吻在一起。没有人注意到我们，抑或整条街的人都在注视着我们，但那又如何呢？我不在乎，也不关心。即使明天地球爆炸宇宙毁灭，今天我们依旧要吻在一起。我觉得自己太过卑鄙，擅自决定要帮他找回记忆又在最后关头劝他放弃，我问自己是因为害怕盒子里的东西，还是因为我对他的爱意才对他告白，可连我自己也看不清自己的心。

当晚我们做了一次又一次，像是明天真的是世界末日，像是要把失去的通通补回来，可我们到底失去了什么呢？我们像两尾即将渴死的鱼缠绵在一起，体液和润滑剂把整个床单都弄的黏黏腻腻。他在我身下发出隐忍的呻吟，我更加无章法地顶弄他。我舔弄他的乳粒，看着它挺立起来，然后又迅速地转移阵地，这是我甜蜜的恶意。我与他耳鬓厮磨。

“父亲。”我在他耳边低语。我不知道我在说些什么，可能人太放纵自己脑子就会变得不清醒。

他射了。

现在的他像一只煮熟的虾子一样从头红到脚，试图用枕头把自己的脸埋起来，真是过于可爱了。我无意以此调笑他，但也确实没想到这个称呼带给他这么大的刺激。

我又试着唤了几声“父亲、父亲——”

“你真是恶趣味。”他把枕头捂的更紧了，发出闷闷的声音，甚至还想把我踹下床去。

“你的腿还没完全好，小心一点儿。”我真心实意地提醒他，一手抓住他的脚腕，一手把他脸上的枕头甩开了，“小心会闷死自己哟。”我呵呵呵地乐着说。

……

“看来今晚我们没办法在床上睡觉了。”结束之后我抱歉地说，“我弄疼你了吗？”

“还好吧。”他嘟着嘴，怀里抱着枕头蜷缩在床脚，我想在他挂个牌子上书：等待投喂。

我从壁柜里找出几条相对厚实的棉被和毯子铺到地上，我单膝跪在地上，像一个忠诚的骑士，向床上的他伸出手：“王子殿下，今晚在地板上睡可以吗？”

他也向我伸出手。

我们相视而笑。

我觉得这一定是我这一生最快乐的时光了。

他居高临下，我突然觉得他有一种领导者的气息，他不流露时显得温和而有书卷气，而现在他的眼里有隐藏的锐意，他缓缓开口：“Willie，我可以问你一个问题吗？”

“是的，长官。”

“你叫什么名字？”

09

我叫什么名字？我叫什么名字？

“Willie，我的名字是Willie。”我回答他。

“你叫什么名字？”他又一次开口。

“Wil……Willie!”我感到犹豫，感到迟疑。

“全名。你的全名，不只是名字，还有姓。”他的语气是如此冰冷，仿佛真的在训斥一个不懂事的新兵。

“我的姓？我的姓？”我胸口发疼发胀，使我不能呼吸，我感到自己的脑袋都要炸掉了，我苦思冥想却永远得不到一个答案。我看到他慢慢站起身来，我就这样匍匐在他的脚边，床、家具、我的房间……周围的一切都消失了，只余下我和他和无穷无尽的黑暗。我感到全身上下又热又疼，有种力量不停地拽着我下坠，看来地狱的烈火已经点燃了我。而他是要上天堂的。我紧紧抱着他的腿，“我叫Julian，Julian Minci，我知道错了，Willie别丢下我，求求你别丢下我。”我近乎疯狂地大叫，突然我想起那个叫Louis的女人，我想我现在和那个神经质的女人一模一样，甚至比她还要丑陋。

他捧起我的脸，泪水模糊了我的双眼。他轻柔地拭去了我的泪，我的视野重新变得清晰，我看到他目光怜悯又温柔。

“Julian，人总要面对自己的过去，不是吗？”这是我对他讲过的话，现在他原封不动还给了我。

他离开了。这一次我知道他永永远远的离开了。

10

“先生，你有看到我的羊么？”草原如此辽阔，一个牧童轻声问我，“我的羊丢了，我有一百只羊，可现在只剩九十九只了，要是弄丢了，我父母会打我的。”

“我帮不了你，我也弄丢了我的羊。”

11

“Julian，我们不能再这样下去了。”

我停止插入的动作。思考着他话里的意义。大概没什么意义吧，人在做爱时的话通常都没什么意义。我试图吻他的唇。

他推开了我。

“父亲。”我有点儿生气，想要提醒他在床上还不能专心致志，是会很打击我的自信心的。像我这种青春期的孩子，性欲和自信都很重要。

“我只是你的养父。”

在日常生活中我从不叫他父亲，只叫他Willie，可我就是喜欢在性事中叫他父亲，他会缩紧甚至还会痉挛，但脸却像处子一样红的要命。这使我快活的不能自持。“有什么问题？”

“我要结婚了，Julian。”

嗯，我成年了就会娶你。“还有2年又152天呢。”

“下个月21号。”

嗯？这话什么意思。

“我给你找了一位母亲。”

！？？

“她是一位很好的女士，我很爱她，她也很爱我。你从你父母那里得不到爱，从你祖母那里得不到爱，我觉得你需要一个正常的家庭来帮助你得到爱、学会爱。”

哈？这句话槽点可真是太多了。我提醒他不仅我知道什么叫做爱，而且早就学会怎么做爱，不用因为我原生家庭出了一点问题就否定我的爱。这可以说是一种政治正确。作为大人更应该明白这一点。“另外下次别让我听到这种不着边际的话了，不然不仅是让你下不了床这么简单。”

“Julian，事情已经决定了。”

“你娶她做什么呢，让她看着我搞你么？或是我和她一起搞你？如果你喜欢我也不是不可以。”我猜这种话一定会让他生气，可我就是想让他体会一下我的心情。

果然，他推开我，“Julian，你需要清醒清醒。”我甚至被他从沙发推到了地板上。

“我可不知道你有这么大的力气。”我酸溜溜地说道。

“你还不知道很多事情。”他起来整理了一下衣服，准备出门。

我现在痛苦地颤抖，下身却硬了起来。鬼使神差地，我摸到了一把水果刀，是我给他削苹果时用的，我的苹果削的可好了，果皮薄薄的却永远不会断。可是以后用不到了，会有一个女人来为他削苹果，我还要看着他们打情骂俏，她会占据Willie的床，他们还会趁我睡觉时搞在一起。我希望他们能把房间弄得更加隔音一点儿，不要让我痛苦地自慰时还听到他们交媾的声音……我不能再想下去了。

“Willie——”我站起来，走近他。

“？”他回头。

我的心是如此平静，像一滴水汇入大海，悄无声息。我一刀又一刀地刺向他，5刀？10刀？我不知道，我可能是流水线上的一台机器，不需要思考，只是不断重复着相同的动作。他的血涌出来，是热的，像他的洞一样温暖，血弄脏了他的衣服，打湿了地板。啊，清理会很麻烦的呀，我想。那个女人会帮你清理吗？不会的。可我愿意。

12

“你也丢了羊么？你的父母会怪你吗？”牧童好奇地问。

“我没有父母。”

“你可真幸运。”

“没有父母来惩罚我，可舆论会谴责我，法官会审判我。”

是时候面对自己的过去了。

13

“咳咳——”我是被浓烟呛醒的，我躺在床上，黑发的青年背对着我陷入沉睡。

“Willie, Willie,醒醒——好像着火了。”

它轻易地被我翻过来。

一具尸体。

“哦，对了，”我喃喃道，“你已经被我杀死了，我的Willie。” 可我还是抱着他，吻了吻他的眼睛。靠近他时，他的身上传来一种奇怪的味道，我想起来了，是我们去公寓时遇到的男人的味道。那时我感到恶心，可现在我毫不在意。

火渐渐烧起来了，无边的大火仿佛要把这里的一切都烧成灰烬。“挺好的，至少我要和你一起离去。即使你要去天堂，而我要下地狱。”

“你知道吗？我现在已经深刻地意识到了我的错误，我的罪恶。”

“如果来生我们相遇，我一定会尽我所能的帮助你，我会做你最好的养子，而不是你的恋人。我会把你的书都好好收拾在一起，把你的房子打扫的干干净净，还要把我的爱意埋藏在心底。对了，我们还可以养一只宠物来纪念你我的相遇。最重要的是，如果你恋爱了我会衷心的祝福你。”

可是人会有来生吗？我问自己。

“今天是公历1986年5月16日，洛杉矶银桥街412发生严重火灾。著名亚裔美籍历史学家Willie Yang与其养子新进演员Julian Minci被发现死于家中。目前火灾原因还在调查之中。详细信息请看记者从前方发来的报道。”我最后的意识里传来了电视机里的声音。

 

FIN

 

————结束是新的开始————

宇宙历794年，4月。

我的外祖母两年前去世了。此后我一直待在收容所里。

由于托尔巴斯法，今天我要被收养了。

我忐忑的站在门前，深呼吸——

按响门铃。

门打开了。

一个黑发的男子出现。

“您好，我叫尤里安，尤里安·敏兹。”

“你好，我是你的监护人。威利，杨·威利。”

我的Willie,这次我会好好保护你。

FIN


End file.
